Snowing
by LittleLadyhawke
Summary: Choices


Title: It Was Snowing...

Author: JB (Jewel)

Feedback: If you don't R&R, I'll jump! I swear I will!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but the snow does.

Rating: a solid PG

Summary: Choices

Author's Notes: I got this idea while listening to a song from Annie Lenox off of her "Medusa" album. I originally wrote it for a different genre, but somehow felt it made a better piece of Joe fluff, so I decided to post it here instead. I have posted the words at the end of the story for those who are interested.

It Was Snowing...

It was snowing. She was barely aware of it. She walked across the base, oblivious to the world as it bustled around her. It was never easy, was it? Life was always full of choices. Right choices and wrong choices. Most of the time one never knew the right from the wrong until it was too late.

Where did she begin? How did she begin? What was going to be expected of her? This was a choice she never thought she would have to make. When she started all those years ago, she never would have imagined all of the choices, right or wrong, that were made would lead her to this moment. This moment, walking across an almost deserted tarmac.

Without even noticing, she wound up where she knew she inevitably would. She would not go in. Not yet, at least. Was she ready to take this step? Would she ever be ready to take this step? The lines from a song popped into her head:

"Some people never say the words I love you,

It's not their style to be so bold.

Some people never say the words I love you,

But like a child they are longing to be told"

She sat down on the stairs, and watched the snowfall around her. Maybe they would have a white Christmas this year after all. She looked above her and watched the gossamer flakes float out of the darkness.

She shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. There was something monumental about to happen. Something was about to end. That part didn't bother her. Life was about endings and beginnings. What bothered her was the uncertainty that it would end well. Was this the right or wrong choice? Was this the right or wrong time? Was he the right or wrong man?

She knew instinctively that he was home. She didn't have to search for a light in his window, but for no other reason than to buy herself a little more time she searched for it anyway. It was on, just as she had known it would be. She tried to remember if she had turned off all the lights in her place before she started walking earlier that afternoon. Her roommate would get upset if she didn't. It really didn't matter.

She remembered her brother asking their mother how someone knew if they were in love. She would never forget her mother's wistful smile as she replied "Well dear, someone comes into your life by either chance or fate and after you've known them for a while, you realize your life would be very empty without them."

She had snorted at the explanation, and told him it was nothing more than a series of chemical reactions. As far as she was concerned, that theory had held true through the handful of "serious" relationships she had experienced. All of them except one. This one.

Well, no since wasting time. If things went badly she would have to walk home. Pride would not allow her to ask him for a ride back. She pushed herself up and brushed away the snow that had yet to melt on her coat. With shaking hands, she opened the door. In a way it was prophetic. By opening this door, she was opening the door to either the right or wrong choice. Good or bad.

She walked slowly down the hall; ready to bolt at any sign that this was the wrong choice. She looked out of the window at the end of the hall.

She realized, after a moment, she stood in front of his door with her hand poised to knock. Right or wrong? Good or bad? Go or stay? She closed her eyes for a moment, and made a choice.

She knocked.

It seemed like hours before she heard the lock click on the door. She saw the look of concern on his face.

"Hi. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything's fine. I just came over to tell you something," she replied.

He motioned for her to come in. He took her damp coat and hung it up. She walked to the living room, and turned to face him. He was waiting. She absently looked out the window.

Good or bad? Right or wrong? Now or never?

She looked at him, and made the choice for better or worse.

"I...I..." her throat was suddenly dry.

"You what? Is something wrong?" he asked, his concern almost hitting a fever pitch.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that...um...I..." now or never, "I love you."

The choice was made. For better or worse, good or bad, right or wrong, the choice had been made.

He didn't answer. He didn't speak. He just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. It was the wrong choice. She knew it at that moment.

Then, he came toward her and wrapped his arms around her. They held each other in stunned silence.

After long moments had passed, Duke asked, "What took you so long, Red?"

She smiled and kissed him. It was the right choice. As they held each other closer than either one had dared to dream, she noticed it was snowing.

Feedback wanted, needed, and cherished at

As promised, the words to the song that inspired me.

Something so Right 

You've got the cool water when the fever runs high.

And you've got the look of love right in your eyes.

And I was in a crazy motion 'til you calmed me down.

It took a little time, but you calmed me down.

Some people never say the words: I love you.

It's not their style to, be so bold.

Some people never say the words: I love you

But like a child, they're longing to be told.

They've got a wall in China; it's a thousand miles long,

To keep out the foreigners that made it strong.

And I've got a wall around me, that you can't even see.

It took a little time to get next to me.

If something goes wrong, I'm the first to admit it.

The first to admit it, but the last one to know.

If something goes right, it's likely to lose me.

It's apt to confuse me,

Because it's such an unusual sight.

I can't get used to something so right. 

Some people never say the words: I love you.

It's not their style to be so bold.

Some people never say the words: I love you

But like a child, I'm longing to be told.

They've got a wall in China...

And I've got a wall around me...

It took a little time to get next to me.


End file.
